polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Reichtangle
Reichtangle (German: Reichteck) is the countryball character representing the German Empire during World war one (1914 - 1918) and the inevitable future 4th Reich. On /r/polandball Reichtangle can only be a 4th Reich, the German Empire is a normal ball there.http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/211glg/a_brief_history_of_germany/cg8pqn9 Proof of Reichtangle's status However, everywhere else, Reichtangle can be both. He is a tall, slender character with small white dots for eyes. He tends to loom over his peers and thoroughly creep them out. He's very stärk but tends to prefer to "play" with the other countries. This, though, tends to end in Reichtangle "breaking" His "toys". Many think of Reichtangle as "evil" but, really, hes just like a child, learning to play. Unfortunately this child is ridiculously stärk and obsessed with "Anschluss". This means he's often lonely; with only Ottomanball and Austria-Hungaryball to keep him company. History Reichtanlge was born in the Hall of Mirror in the palace of Versallies on the 18th of January, 1871. His dad, Prussiaball, who'd himself hatched from a cannon, was there, standing on Franceball for the glorious occasion.Though it rather angered Habsburgball, Reichtangle, like his father, would be a Hohenzollern nation. He rapidly grew large and strong with many colonies and a huge military to control and defend the new Reich as well as ensure his obsession with "Anschluss" did not falter. However, in 1914, the great war broke out and, even for all his strength, He could not defeat the Allies (probably because of the damn Bavarians.) Reichtangle, it seemed, was gone. Reichtangle Now Though it seemed to many that, after the Great War ended in November 1918, Reichtangle was gone for good. The truth was that he, more or less, just sorta passed out for a while. When he awoke to the modern world he sought out his more sucessful son, Germanyball who helped him form his new persona as the European Union. Fourth Reich Rising ISIS invades into EU clay, Germany does not want debtors of not paying so Reichtangle is activated. Giant reichtangle stomps forward with laser eyes and pickelhaube, but cannot into disengage once enemy is handled. Poland becomes State of Neupreußen. Reichtangle successfully invades Russia clay during winter somehow, and all know that is not possible. News is therefore ignored as marching continues. USA is busy of listening and watching you watching porn so does not notice reichtangle performing clay grafts in the field. UK porn filter blocks all of international news and all are of think world peace. French notice, but UK is deaf and USA is in the basement with spy gear still. French returns into nuclear power. Reichtangle descends upon China and India, using Germany's green technology it is able to turn toxic air into power and weapons. Boats full of plastic crap are still en route to USA and hence China will not be known of fall for many weeks. Taiwan into retake mainland but smog into contaminating bubble tea supply. Japan has forgot how to war and gets into a weird porn competition with Germany, which surprisingly leads to more deaths than conventional warfare and due to USA spy gears relaying the unfiltered results the intelligence agencies are completely hollowed out. USA now has madmen without eyes screaming and destroying stuff all over the country. Mass riots, martial law and Texas makes a break from the union. Anarchy ensues and USA is busy with infighting. Reichtangle has now added all of conquered clay into mechanism. North Korea screams of repelling western pigdogs, but dies trapped in room with fan. UK is of police state, but biggest weapon is pointy stick. Reichtangle assimilates their CCTV cameras and now citizens may only poop on Thursday. Spain of too depressed to fight but French is of backbone. Years of joke flag have made them angries, and using nuclear power they have forcefield of holding back reichtangle. Australia is about an increase of "boat people" and cannot into anything not racism. Canada is busy apologizing as USA anarchy spreads and destroys everywhere except Yellowknife, because that clay is freakishly cold. Mexico, having no pesos for cartels implodes. Ebola runs rampant through Africa, not they would have stood for long against the reichtangle anyways. South America collectively noticed nothing except a lack of European teams in the world cup. Brazil hushes up any news that might distract them as they take the cup and their honor back. Now though the rest of the world is either Germany or in flames, and the reichtangle comes forth from the sea like a Voltron made of U-boats. As the horror bears down upon them the Brazil soccer team holds the cup aloft after narrowly defeating French, showing reichtangle what it has lost in quest for clay. French is of only European there. Reichtangle cannot process and system begin of failure, the monster collapses under the realization of its sacrifice. Germany uses industrious nature and undoes most damage, except to crazy dictatorships. The true fourth Reich begins, an age not of war and dominance but of cooperation, peace and advancement. All diseases are cured in time for Christmas. Fin Relationships Reichtangle was not a particularly skilled socialite. But he managed.... sometimes.... *Prussiaball - Vater *Africaball - Colony *Polynesiaball - Klein Colony * Habsburgball - Reichtangles older brother. Or maybe Stepfather... * Naziball - Sohn und cultist who worships mich as Gott und Vaterland *Kingdom of Italyball and Japanese Empireball - Freunden *UKBall - They were good friends until Belgium got between them. They still get along, though. *Austria-Hungaryball - Reichtangles best friend. They fought side by side during the Great War. *Franceball - Natural enemies. Kinda like his mother, but they fight a lot... Stepmother... *Ottomanball - Another of Reichtangle's closes comrades during the war. Now though.... Kaputt *EUball - Ja baby I'm back to Anschluss some homophobic Untermensch Quotes *"Guten tag..." *"Reich zeit!" *"Bitte." *"Anschluss?" Gallery Comics Reddit_Cerf_GermanysSecret.png|Germany's secret (Cerf_) pz_viii_maus_and_reichtangle__by_drunken_maus-d79q1dk.png|Reichtangle and his son's (Nazi Germanyball) secret super heavy tank References Category:Historical Countryball Category:Germans Category:Europe Category:Empire Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Countryballs Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Ukraine Removers Category:German speaking countryball Category:Aryan